River of Blood
by Sunnykh
Summary: Battousai is hunting down the leader of a gang but finds Kaoru instead. Battousai is betrayed by his lord, can Kaoru survive being dragged along on his path of revenge? Ch9 its fort time!
1. Where is he?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit. :)

The cool night air seemed to drop to a frigid cold and a shiver of fear trembled through the night as he appeared with his sword by his side. The moon's light glinted red off of his hair and though he seemed thin and wiry, the power and skill possessed in his muscles were legendary. The drunken shouts and brawling ceased as he walked forward.

One word.

"Move."

Those capable of movement scrambled out of his way. The ones left behind stood frozen, staring in horror. A quick flash of steel swiped through the air with deadly precision. Bodies fell to the street and he walked on.

…

The sun rose over the dojo and a young woman woke once again to silence. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to how empty the house is."

Kaoru lived alone since the death of her brother almost six months ago. She had been left a considerable inheritance and taught her brother's fighting techniques to pass the time. Having an occasional student practicing in the yard made the tedium and loneliness easier to bear and seeing her brother's legacy continuing on made it worth the extra work. Kaoru carefully pulled out a yellow, flowered kimono and then pulled her hair back with her favorite blue ribbon. After a quick breakfast she headed towards town to run a few errands. Looking around Kaoru noticed her friend sweeping in a doorway.

"Ohaiyo Tae-chan, how is business?"

"Not so good today Kaoru-chan. Last night's trouble has everyone too scared to leave home. Its probably safer for you to do your shopping later too."

_Tae is such a worrywart. It's the middle of the day and I'm hardly helpless!_

Tae had been after Kaoru to move in with her ever since the death of her only family. Her reasons had ranged from the dangers of the war to the possibility of ravenous demons. Neither had convinced Kaoru but Tae never stopped trying. Kaoru brushed this off as another one of Tae's ruses.

"But there's trouble every night Tae-san. I can't stay at home every time there's a fight."

"A fight? It was much more than that! Three men were slaughtered in the streets and those that survived are saying that only one man took them all on at once. I'd not think much of it if I hadn't overheard some of Akira-sama's men whispering about Battousai a few nights ago."

"Battousai? Why would the legendary manslayer come here?"

_Is this another one of her scare tactics?_

"I don't know why Kaoru-chan but please for your own safety, don't stray too far from home."

Seeing that Tae was genuinely upset Kaoru promised to be careful, finished her shopping and went home. Later that night however she found her mind wandering back to what Tae had said.

_Could he really have come here? Kami-sama protect our people if it's true._

…A week earlier…

"Why have you summoned me Akira?"

He was the only one who dared to address the powerful lord in this way and Akira did not miss the significance of this impudence. But Hitokiri Battousai was too valuable an asset to ignore and too dangerous to anger.

"The rival forces are becoming more and more persistent. Of course fighting such inferior soldiers is not something I would ask of you but their leader, head of the Black Moons is a different matter. I want you to find his whereabouts and kill him."

Akira paused here to judge the reaction of his former vassal. Their last meeting had not fared well and he feared that any wrong move on his part could result in either his own death or the loss of his greatest weapon.

"Do you accept this task?"

A moment passed and the amber eyes glinted gold.

"I will find this nuisance and dispose of him, but I warn you that this is the last time that I will come to your aid. Our agreement was for 6 years and I have served you well in this time. Now it is your turn to do your part."

Since this was more than he had hoped for so Akira did not bother to argue.

"What do you wish for Battousai? I offered you whatever boon you wanted in return for your loyalty. Lands? Money? Name your price."

"I wish for anonymity. You will never again summon me. Tell the world that Hitokiri Battousai is dead. I will serve only myself from now on."

"Anonymity? You want to give up all recognition and power that you have earned?"

Battousai gave no answer.

"As you wish then. Once you return from your task, I will begin to spread the rumors. Is this acceptable?"

He simply turned and left the room.

_Just one more and I'm free._

Battousai traveled in the dark hours of the night, moving through the shadows and alert for any signs of danger. Akira had told him of a town in the country and his informants confirmed this information. He had already cleaned his sword from last night's inconvenience and was prepared for battle. His target lived at the town's only dojo. Apparently the style of fighting taught was not designed for killing but for protection of the weak.

What good is a sword if you don't use it to kill? But I guess it makes a decent cover. No one would suspect some peace-loving fool to be a member of the Black Moons.

He flew over the walls surrounding the dojo and moved with god-like speed across the open ground.

…

Inside Kaoru was heating water for her bath. It had been a hard day and a steamy bath was exactly what she needed. Stripping down, she slipped into the water and exhaled slowly.

"Hmm….I need a good night's sleep. It's a good thing I don't have any lessons tomorrow, I can sleep in for once."

She soaked for a while but when she found herself falling asleep she began to get out of the tub. Stopping suddenly Kaoru looked around warily. Something just didn't feel right. She waited to see if she could hear anything but everything was silent as usual. Laughing she got dressed and went towards her room

"I've been listening to Tae-chan too much!"

She slid open the door and moved into the dark room intending to brush out her hair before sleeping. She reached for a candle to light the room but as soon as she touched it, the candle was knocked out of her hand, the room spun around, and she was pinned against the wall, one hand crushing her neck and the other over her mouth.

A chilling voice, no more than a whisper, but undeniable breathed into her ear,

"What have we got here?"


	2. Second Encounter

I dont own Rurouni Kenshin. - i was trying to think up some new maybe even witty way to say it but it is still essentially the same thing.

Ch2

Shock coursed through her body, but Kaoru soon came to her senses and prepared to drop her captor to the floor, but he stopped her before she even had her foot lifted.

"Don't even bother trying." The hand on Kaoru's neck was replaced by cold steel. "I'm going to move my hand from your mouth and then you will tell me where he is."

Her eyes opened wide, _Oh no how did I end up with a sword to my neck? And who the hell is "he"?_

She wasn't given time to think further. His hand slid slowly off her mouth, her lips tingling as his thumb brushed against them. Kaoru was suddenly all too aware that this was the closest she had ever been to a man _What is he going to do to me?_

His eyes gleamed with impatience. "Do not waste time wench, tell me where he is or you'll not like the consequences." Battousai pushed his sword in closer to show he wouldn't wait any longer and Kaoru gasped as she felt her own blood slide down her neck. She was shaking now and he could smell her fear. Soon however, her fighter's spirit leaped out and Kaoru was angry. No one corners a Kamiya…

"You'd better leave right now before I throw you out and report you to the authorities!"

He stared in disbelief. Did she actually think she could move an inch without him allowing it? _I know she's scared. Who does she think she's fooling with that bluster?_

He might have been amused if he hadn't been in a hurry. Akira was expecting him in two days and if she didn't start talking soon…

Tired of waiting Battousai left the room dragging Kaoru with him. "You will not raise your voice to me wench. You've already wasted too much of my time." He slammed her against the corridor. Hard.

_Ack! It feels like he just cracked my ribs- Maybe I should have just kept quiet_

"Well?"-his hands dug into her arms as he demanded an answer.

"I don't know who you're talking about! No one lives here but me." Anger surged into his eyes and Battousai lashed out "If you won't talk now, then I'll take you with me and break you until you do!"

Kaoru found herself tossed over his shoulder and traveling entirely too fast across the countryside. The man - she still didn't know who he was - showed no sign of stopping. After an hour of the wearying running, exhaustion and pain claimed Kaoru and she passed out into a welcome darkness.

_Good she's asleep. That will make it easier to slip past the village. What possessed me to bring the woman along? I really need to learn to control my temper. But there was no one else in the house, so what other choice did I have?_

Pushing aside his thoughts Battousai concentrated on getting past the villagers unnoticed. He didn't have a problem with killing them, but he didn't think fighting while carting around a woman would be at all dignified. After reaching a small stream in the forest, Battousai dumped Kaoru on the ground and stalked off to find wood and think out his next move.

_Akira told me that I'd find his hideout in that dojo, there's no way he could have been mistaken in that. He knows better than to waste my time. The woman must have been lying to protect him. No female in her right mind would be staying alone. Then again "kept" women do have a tendency to get attached to their employers. Stupid wench, is that one man worth dying for? If I don't kill her myself, Akira will later._

Returning to the camp, he built up a fire and then turned to get a good look at his captive. One glance and Battousai froze in place. Her sleeve had slipped off her shoulder revealing creamy white skin that traveled up a smooth, long line to her neck where bruises from his roughness had already formed under the light of the fire. Her face was peaceful in sleep and a dark fringe of lashes brushed across her cheeks. Her hair, soft and silky, instantly made his hands itch to possess and hold. He began to move forward with that in mind when - "Crack!" a log in the fire broke and Battousai snapped back to reality.

_Have I lost my mind? To lose control over some rebel's whore-I must really be deprived._

Making a mental note to take care of that little detail the next time he was in town, Battousai sat down at the nearest tree to rest and keep watch through the night. But repeatedly he found his eyes traveling back to look at what he secretly admitted was the most desirable woman he had ever seen.

Kaoru began to stir at dawn and while she was confused at first, the events of last night soon came back to her. Frightened she looked up and saw him. He was staring at her and for a few moments they were both silent and his amber eyes gazed into the deep blue of her eyes. It was then that Kaoru finally noted what marked his face.

_A cross-shaped scar? Didn't Tae-chan say something about- Oh god what have I gotten myself into? How could I have yelled at him? Baka! Baka! Baka! He's supposed to be a ruthless killer and you threatened to kick him out of your house?_

Battousai got up and walked over. Kaoru found herself inching away and was considering running away when suddenly he was before her and had caught her chin.

"You will not be going anywhere so don't waste your time thinking of escape. If you try to run away, you will suffer the consequences when I find you. Understand?"

He squeezed her chin tightly until she nodded yes. "Now, I have you entirely at my mercy and I have no intention of moving from this place until you tell me where the leader of the Black Moons is."

"I already told you, I don't kn-" Sharp pains flitted across Kaoru's face and she realized that he had struck her full across the mouth. Battousai had not been exaggerating when he had threatened to break her.

"Tell me everything, and tell me now." He watched a tear travel down from the eyes that only moments before had held him an unwilling captive and felt a slight tug of remorse. Quickly steadying himself he thought, "_No woman has ever swayed me before, I don't intend to be weakened now_." But a small voice inside his head taunted him, "_But haven't you already weakened Battousai? Why not get your answers and kill her quickly? Has the sight of one tear reduced you to this pathetic state?"_

"It's no use trying to protect him now. Whatever it was he promised you in return for your…charms…is not worth dying for. Where is Kamiya Sanosuke hiding?"

Kaoru was dumbstruck. Too shocked to be careful, she spoke without thinking:

"My brother? What are you talking about? My brother died six months ago!"


	3. Deceit

A/N: Hey everyone THANK YOU sooooooo much for reviewing my story, it was so encouraging to read your words. Its been a while since I added anything and I know this is really short, but I was in Atlanta for a week and then I started my first job and now I'm going to New York for a week on sunday, so I've been ridiculously stressed out. I don't think I like this chapter, I'll put it up for now and maybe fix it later (or not depending on how much energy I have left when I get back) but if you could leave me some helpful criticism I could really use it to help myself improve. Once again thanks for the reviews and I am off to watch the Kenshin OVA's -better take tissues with me cuz I'm going to cry buckets

* * *

"My brother? What are you talking about? My brother died six months ago!"

Ch3

"Brother? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Battousai felt his anger ebbing away slowly at his captive's latest admission. _At least she's creative_, he thought. "Alright, we'll refer to him as your brother for the time being. Now answer my question."

"I just did answer your question. I told you he's dead!" The pain from Sanosuke's recent death was still difficult for Kaoru to bear and more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tears don't work on me woman, I know he's alive. Stop lying to me." He placed his hand upon her neck and slowly began to increase pressure. Kaoru gasped out in pain and her eyes went wide.

"Please I'm not lying, Sano was slain in a skirmish outside of Kyoto. They sent his sword back home and every-" Kaoru's words became stuck in her throat as she struggled to breathe.

He sighed _If I squeeze any harder I'll probably break her neck. Of course, with the amount of trouble she's given me…..No, at the moment she's our only link to Kamiya, its no good disposing of her now._ Battousai released Kaoru and stalked off into the forest leaving her heaving upon the ground.

Tears streamed down her face as she clutched at her aching neck. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

"What do you have to report Morita?" Akira sat eating his dinner while his first-in-command watched on. "Are you planning on explaining why I shouldn't kill you for falsifying information about the Black Moons' leader?"

"Akira-sama, my only goal in this matter is to ensure a complete victory worthy of your stature." Morita resembled a rat with his greasy hair and furtive eyes when he bowed low before his lord. "I know it was risky to send Battousai on a false mission, but it was most necessary. Akira-sama you think of him as your greatest weapon now but very soon you'll find that he is your biggest weakness."

Akira's eyes flashed here and as he began to speak Morita rushed on, "He knows too much my lord. Every important kill and every secret maneuver was his doing. Once he leaves your command we have no way to control him. It must end now with his death!" Breathing heavily and with sweat lining his forehead Morita looked at Akira to see his reaction.

Akira frowned slightly, thinking, and then raised an eyebrow, "There is wisdom in what you say. I had not considered the dangers….and it is too late to recall him from the mission anyways…perhaps…" Morita waited with bated breath. "Alright Morita. What exactly does your plan entail?"

"Akira-sama I already have my two best men in place. It won't be long now."

Akira began choking on his rice and a servant quickly ran into the room with water. "Two men? You sent two men after a legend, do you have any idea what we are dealing with?"

A gruesome smile spread slowly across Morita's face. "Do not worry my lord, these are no ordinary men."

* * *

_Dammit this was supposed to be easy! Stupid woman doesn't know when to give up. Why didn't Akira give me the complete information before sending me out? There was no mention of the leader having a mistress and if he had left the dojo I should have been informed! Gritting his teeth Battousai thought on. I'm running out of time, even if she gives me Kamiya's whereabouts now I won't be able to get back fast enough to report to Akira to if he's too far awa to kill within the deadliney. _A sudden thought occurred to him and he considered,_ Why not? I'll take her straight to Akira and let him get it out of her. It isn't my job to gather information anyways._

Pleased that his dilemma was solved Battousai went to gather up the girl – he never did catch her name – and began the trek to Akira's fort.

* * *

They walked stealthily through the forest. Kaoru had dropped instinctively to a subservient (and safe, considering their previous interactions) three steps behind Battousai. He ignored her for the most part, looking back only to glare at her from time to time for making what he considered to be too much noise. After a particularly intense glare and what seemed almost to be a growl of warning, Kaoru was beginning to get fed up.

_For God's sake its not as if I am trying to make noise – how quiet can he expect me to be when this "path" of his is covered in thorny plants and trees? Not everyone can glide through with god-like speed!_

Distracted by her inner frustrations Kaoru tripped over a root that had pushed out of the ground. She braced herself for the fall expecting to hit the mud face-first, but the painful impact never came. Slowly opening her eyes Kaoru was entranced by the deep amber pools and quietly drowned in their brilliance. There was much strength in those eyes and more than a few sparks of danger flashing from their depths but still she felt drawn to them. Her lips slowly parted but no words came out. The eyes seemed to move closer and closer as she breathed faster but then it all stopped.

Battousai slowly released her and Kaoru stood before him shocked at her reaction to a man who had shown her nothing but cruelty. Disgusted by his own reaction as well, Battousai exhaled heavily and lashed out at the cause of his frustration.

He whispered furiously, "Stop making noise and watch were you are going. I will **not** catch you again." And then muttered under his breath "I do not understand how even an idiot rebel like Kamiya could put up with such a clumsy girl" After taking another look at the "clumsy girl" before continuing on his way he thought, _That explains it – A man would put up with a lot to bed a woman who looks like that._

His thoughts began to progress along those intriguing lines until his instincts had him suddenly snapping to attention. He could sense powerful ki approaching from left and right, slowly closing in. Battousai grabbed Kaoru and jumped into the nearest oak, streaking from limb to limb, higher and higher. Upon reaching one of the highest branches he deposited her close to the trunk

"Do not even think about moving from this spot."

He jumped down to the floor leaving an astonished Kaoru to wonder where – or rather how Battousai thought she might try to get off a branch over 30 feet off the ground.

The silence of the forest was broken only by the sounds of nature. Battousai pulled his blade out a fraction and the sound of the metal against the sheath echoed through the forest. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see glimpses of the assailants flashing from one tree trunk to another, running closer to him and the woman he had to protect. His eyes narrowed and stared out with ferocious intensity. His body tensed, ready to spring. Pushing all thoughts out of his mind, Battousai awaited battle.


	4. Not Ordinary

A/N: Back from NY! I had tons of fun and so I thought I'd try stepping out of my comfort zone a little and try a slight bit of action. Maybe I was stretching a bit with the not ordinary-ness of the two guys but the idea got stuck in my head and I couldn't seem to help myself. I'm not particularly pleased with Haku's speech patterns though -what do you think?

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story - I would be the worst procrastinator if I didnt have those to read!

Ch4

He could sense them as they circled around him and the oak tree. Battousai concentrated on their ki trying to read their emotions to prepare himself. As he focused on the more powerful presence, however, suddenly the one source of ki disappeared and he lost track of the other assailant's whereabouts. Searching with his instincts and mind Battousai strained to relocate his other opponent but in that moment of distraction a clash of metal was heard and he found himself parrying an overhead swipe. The remaining adversary had attacked.

* * *

"What makes you think two men can so much as stand against Battousai let alone kill him?" Akira was still not convinced that Morita's plan was secure.

"Akira-sama I have been studying Battousai's ways for over 2 years now in search of a weakness to use against him. After a fruitless search I instead decided to trap him with one of his greatest strengths." Morita's eyes gleamed with self-appreciation. It was finally time for him to be noticed and given renown. _The time for swords is over. It is brains that will win us dominance over these lands._

Akira watched as Morita began rubbing his hands together, muttering to himself with a crazed look on his face and quickly grew impatient. "What are you babbling about now Morita? Get on with explaining yourself!"

Morita quickly snapped out of his musings. "My lord, Battousai's ability to read his opponents' emotions and thereby predict their movements in battle is the root cause of his famed god-like speed. Having figured out how his opponent will react, Battousai can also attack with moves designed to exploit their weaknesses. I have taken it upon myself to find a man – one Takemoto Yuuichi – who has the ability to manipulate ki. With this advantage Battousai will be unable to predict my men's actions. He'll be too confused to fight with full strength!"

Akira's face slowly moved into a smile. He was pleased.

* * *

Takemoto, tall and dull faced grinned from behind his sword. Battousai watched him warily.

_What is going on? There were definitely two men approaching, I felt them but now there's only one! Still my instincts tell me there is more than one person here. Alright stop thinking and concentrate. Even if I can't sense the other one anymore this guy is still here. Read him and then attack._

Once again Battousai concentrated on the man's ki, trying to read his emotions. The man slowly smiled, "Don't even bother Battousai. I, Takemoto Yuuichi, will take your life tonight." Takemoto's eyes closed and he began to murmur. Battousai sneered at him thinking that if magic was his opponent's weapon the fight shouldn't take long at all. He prepared to jump back from his block and attack but then an uneasiness ran through his body. He felt his head was beginning to swirl and found himself fighting for consciousness.

_Something's changing. His ki is slipping away from me, I don't understand. How can he make himself disappear when he is standing right there?_

Slowly the possibility of passing out receded, and Battousai noticed that he could still sense some ki. But it wasn't Takemoto's. This ki screamed of blood lust, just as primitive as it was desperate.

_How is this possible? Now I can sense the other assailant again, but this one, Takemoto – I can't read him at all!_

"What have you done?" Battousai demanded.

"Oh that's right! You need my ki to fight me at full strength don't you? Tsk tsk, how ever will you be able to predict my moves if you can't read my emotions?" Takemoto chuckled, amused at his adversary's confusion.

Takemoto pulled back from Battousai's block and began attacking relentlessly. Still unsettled by his inability to use his opponent's emotions as a weapon, Battousai opted to maintain a defensive stance for the time being.

_His swordsmanship isn't much of a problem…but I can't risk attacking seriously until I have some idea of what he plans to do._

The attacks from Takemoto increased in speed and ferocity. Battousai responded with more aggressive moves but still monitored the ki coming from behind him. He felt a sudden fluctuation of emotions from the unknown killer and braced himself for an attack from behind. The attack never came though and Battousai instead heard a blood curdling roar coming from the trees. _What is he so excited about?_ but Battousai wasn't left wondering for long since the roar was soon followed by a feminine shriek laced with terror. He had forgotten about the woman. _Damn!_ Battousai turned to go after her but Takemoto took that opportunity and slashed him mercilessly across the ribs.

"Your opponent is me Battousai. Turn away again and…well I'm sure you have the general idea."

Looking back at Takemoto, Battousai noted the blank face, devoid of any emotion now. He felt the blood seep through his clothes. _No more playing it safe now. He needs to die._ Battousai estimated he could last another 15 minutes in his current condition.

_Sorry wench, you're on your own for now._

_

* * *

_

"Now the other man, Akira-sama isn't quite as clever but Haku more than makes up for it in brutality."

"What weapon does this Haku use?" Akira's interest was perked by the word "brutality".

"He uses no weapon my lord. Haku's actually not a real fighter. He simply has _unusual tastes_…"

Akira raised an eyebrow, "Unusual tastes?"

* * *

Kaoru had been sitting nervously in the tree unsure of what was happening below when she heard an inhuman noise that sent chills racing through her body. _Oh no what was that?_ Kaoru looked around frantically for the source of the sound and what she found was likely to give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

He used long, sharpened nails to grip onto the bark. As he climbed up snarling, Kaoru could see that his teeth, slightly pink, had also been filed into razor sharp points. He moved like an animal hunting its prey. His eyes – those pale, pale blue eyes, barely visible - were locked on her.

Kaoru shrieked in terror, his silver hair fell back from his forehead as he began calling to her; crooning in a low, lilting voice.

"Smell it..Woman flesh. Haku so hungry..gimme..gimme. Haku smells it, Haku smells you…"

_Hungry?_ "What kind of freak are you?" Kaoru watched in a panic as the creature slinked up towards her. She could hear the sounds of sword fight coming from below and knew her captor could not save her. Kaoru gathered her courage and sought out a weapon. She seized upon a nearby branch thin enough to break off. Kaoru had been kidnapped, tossed around, and treated like a weakling. She was fed up.

"With Sanosuke's death I am the sole heir to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Its time to show that I'm no weakling!"

With her resolve set Kaoru gripped her makeshift bokken and eyed the salivating monster climbing onto her branch. He grinned at her and then lunged towards Kaoru with his teethe bared. Kaoru just barely dodged him but when she turned to hit back she lost her balance. Kaoru began tumbling towards the ground and Haku quickly jumped after her. Grabbing her mid-air he bit down into her arm. Kaoru screamed from the excruciating pain, but Haku's eyes went wild from the taste of blood. "Mine Want Mine!" he screamed.

Using his temporary distraction to her advantage, Kaoru pushed aside all thoughts of pain and forced the crazed cannibal beneath her to break the impact of the fall. They hit the floor with a sickening crunch and Kaoru quickly rolled away from Haku. She stood up ready to fight for her life.


	5. Sweet Confusion

AN: Ok so I rewrote it as close as I can to the original, its not quite what I wanted the first time but its close! Thank Yous to everyone who reviewed: ya'll are great (y'all? dont know where that came from, just smile and nod) and I'll pass on the wet noodle beating for now Bradybunch4529.

Disclaimer (cuz I keep forgetting): I dont own any RK people and I didnt own them in any chapters before where I forgot to say it.

* * *

Haku lay twitching on the ground recovering from the fall. Kaoru waited, not wanting to hit a fallen man. Then the whimpering began.

"Poor Haku. Poor, poor Haku. Mean girlie hurt him, but Morita said…Morita said.."

The sick creature was crying pitifully but Kaoru wasn't fooled and watched him carefully, knowing that it would come soon.

"Morita said…EAT!" Hau sprang again with new vigor ready for another taste of "woman flesh". Kaoru was without a weapon but certainly not defenseless. She struck out first with her foot, catching him under the chin. Then her right hand came down on the back of his neck squeezing his air passage till Hau was gasping for breath. Kaoru waited for him to pass out and then released him. She brushed off the dirt from her hands and turned to see the battle behind her and stopped short. _Why is Battousai moving so slow? He moved faster than that when he was just scouting ahead! _ She quickly realized that Battousai was not fighting to his true potential. _ Is he testing his opponent?_

_

* * *

_

Takemoto was enjoying himself. "Tsk tsk Battousai is the legendary manslayer having trouble fighting me? You haven't so much as nicked me, are you getting frustrated? Perhaps you feel…._angry?_"

Battousai had just parried an attack when the dizziness returned. He felt something rising in him, fury ripping through his soul. When the dizziness ceased Battousai found his body vibrating with a ferocious anger that threatened to consume him.

Takemoto's face shone with unholy glee as his hysteric laughter sounded through the trees. "This is excellent Battousai. Let the anger flow through you. Let it destroy you."

Battousai stood still and analyzed his situation. _I feel…rage and that leech over seems to think its funny…_

Takemoto wasn't finished with his gloating though and he continued on, "With no control over your emotions you will have no chance against me! Your life will be mine and I will take your place as the greatest hitokiri of all ti-" Takemoto's eyes went wide, transfixed in horror. He spluttered and choked as the blood burst from his throat.

Battousai jerked his sword out of Takemoto's neck, flicked the blood and sheathed the blade at his side.

His eyes gleamed and a smirk crossed his face, "Ahou."

_Emotions don't control my actions no matter how strong they are. You were dead the second you left your own emotions unguarded._

Battousai turned away from the kill slowly, his injury now hindering his movements as the adrenaline from fighting began fading away. He stumbled towards Kaoru and the wiry creature lying in a heap beside her. His vision blurred as he came closer and blood trailed behind him. Battousai reached Kaoru gasped out "I told you to stay put" and then promptly collapsed at her feet.

* * *

"Well Morita, if this plan of yours comes off you will be well rewarded."

Morita had finally convinced Akira that success was eminent.

"You are too kind my lord." Groveled Morita.

"Just don't forget to send a few soldiers to pick up the body. I want proof that he is dead."

* * *

He didn't think he was dead yet, but the pain searing his chest made him wish Takemoto had aimed to kill. His body was burning up and he could barely see. Battousai began thrashing about deliriously in search of relief. He could hear someone murmuring to him but the heat was unbearable, leaving him unable to grasp what he or she was saying. When he thought he had reached the end of his endurance, Battousai felt cool, cool hands on his skin, slowly caressing him, bringing unspeakable relief with each brush of soft skin. He began to relax and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a blur of indigo eyes, "Who are…" he began but his eyes grew heavy again and darkness claimed him.

* * *

Kaoru could hear birds chirping to greet the new day. Only minutes ago she had witnessed a breathtaking sunrise that she would have thoroughly enjoyed had she not been completely exhausted. She had dragged Battousai to safety thanking God the whole while for his womanlike slimness. Then Kaoru stayed up all night, first to care for the feverish assassin and then in fear to keep watch for any danger.

She heard him stir and rushed to his side. He sighed and turned his head up, away from the sunlight. _His face is so peaceful when he sleeps._ Yes, she could see the strength and danger in him, but looking past his cold mask Kaoru saw lines of worry and sadness. A lock of soft red hair fell across his forehead and Kaoru reached out to brush it away. The moment her hand reached his face Battousai's eyes snapped open and he had her by the throat. _Not again!_ Kaoru panicked as she looked up at him helplessly.

A flash from the night before crossed into his mind. _Her eyes…_

Battousai quickly gentled his grip but not, of course, his tongue. "Have you no concern for your life? Never startle me wench, you are lucky I didn't have a sword in my hand"

Kaoru stared. _Peaceful? Was I just thinking that he was peaceful?_

Looking around Battousai noted his new surroundings and then that he had been neatly bandaged up. Hesitantly, "Did you…?"

Kaoru slowly nodded and wondered why he was still holding her neck. _Is he still angry?_ she thought, a little wary of his touch.

Battousai looked down at his rough hand on her white skin. _She's fragile isn't she?_ Entranced by the contrast between his swordsman's hand and her creamy complexion Battousai slowly stroked Kaoru's neck with his thumb in a careful caress.

_What..What is he doing?_ Kaoru shivered from the warm feel of his hand on her skin. Feeling her slight movement Battousai froze in mid-caress and looked at her.

_Why does this keep happening? First while she slept, then in the forest when I caught her; I keep feeling drawn to her._ Again he thought back to the night before, remembering the question he had began but never finished. Knowing now in the daylight that he had been asking for more than just a name. _"Who are…"_ He could still taste the words on his tongue.

Kaoru watched as Battousai's face showed a surprised confusion and then looked at her, really looked at her. _It's like he only just now realized I'm here, _she thought. The mask had slipped again and her skin still tingled from his touch. She hesitated only for a moment and then made her decision. When Battousai began to move away she lifted her hand to his and lifted it to cup her cheek. He watched her as she moved closer to him of her own choice and leaned into his touch. Her eyes closed, dark eyelashes fringing her cheek, and then opened as she looked up at him from underneath them. He leaned down and carefully brushed his lips against hers. Their faces were left less than a hair's breadth apart and he could feel her every breath. Closing the distance between them, Battousai pressed his mouth to hers in a truly sweet kiss.


	6. Windows to the Soul

AN: Well it seems I was inspired in the past day or so cuz I managed to pop this out and I'm still going. I broke up what I'm wrote into two chapters and I hope I can work out the direction in the second one soon. I wrote this one twice too – I finished it but I was really uncomfortable because my Bats was…well…too much. It just didn't make sense to have him be** _so_** cruel because it makes Kaoru way too much of a victim and she isn't supposed to be (ok maybe she is but not all the time) and Battousai was starting to resemble a villain and/or wife-beater you know? So I toned the violence down and if their reactions in the story seem a little weird it's probably because of that. Oh and just in case anyone is a stickler for details: The forest contains Akira's fortress which is built (for defensive purposes) up against a mountain from which one of Bat's safe houses juts out from, so I'm not just making stuff up – well I am but I meant to make it up that way, k?

Disclaimer (I remembered!): All RK characters mentioned in this story are definitely not mine- trust me if they were I would be doing my happy dance and all of your eyes would be falling out.

Thank You everyone who reviewed!

* * *

"It seems we have a bit of a dilemma Morita." Pronounced Akira. His stone-like expression was a far cry from his initial reaction of:

"What do you mean you can't find the body? Bring me the body right away or I'll take your heads instead!"

It had taken two ominous screams and subsequent thumps to calm the irate man to his present state.

"Well my Lord…it appears we – I mean - _I_ overestimated Battousai's dependence on reading ki." Morita finished in a rush and noting that Akira's face was reddening, quickly went on. "But it wasn't a complete loss! The two soldiers I had sent for the body informed me before their recent….departure…..that there was blood on Takemoto's sword. Therefore Battousai cannot be unharmed. In fact, from the amount of blood trailing from Takemoto's body I would conjecture that he is seriously injured. Now I've had Haku brought in for questioning, he was found unconscious but not seriously injured. The guards should have him chained up by now. When he starts talking we will know exactly what took place and how to proceed."

" Fine take me to him Morita, but I will have you know that I am most displeased. It is through your stupidity and forwardness that I am in this delicate position. Take great care not to anger me further." With this Akira rose and walked out of the room while Morita scrambled to follow, trying desperately to think of ways of reinstating himself in his Lord's good wishes.

* * *

Kaoru was feeling warm and safe in Battousai's embrace. Suddenly though, the heady feeling of his mouth caressing her lips was ruthlessly ripped away. Battousai abruptly ended the kiss and left a bewildered Kaoru with the sensation of being drenched in ice water. Quickly moving away from her he began looking around him, searching.

"Where is it? Where did you put it?" He whipped around; his eyes, before gentle and quiet, were now flashing threats at Kaoru. Brushing off the fleeting sense of déjà vu, Kaoru gathered up her courage to ask, "What are you talking about?"

Battousai growled out, his volume rising with each word till he was shouting, "My sword. What did you do to my sword?"

Kaoru's face went blank and then a distinct look of fear crossed her face. "Last night…I…well… you _are_ thin but…it was slowing me down… its so heavy…I…" she broke off.

"Wench," he drew the name out menacingly. Kaoru looked down at a suddenly fascinating weed and spoke in a bare whisper, "I left it behind."

* * *

The lower floors of Akira's fortress were comparable to a dark and damp dungeon. It had the requisite windowless stonewalls, small dark rooms where prisoners could be forgotten, and the occasional soul-wrenching scream. Akira walked through the darkness ignoring Morita's incessant pleas for forgiveness. They stopped before a room guarded by a young soldier who quickly bowed them inside in a rather overenthusiastic manner.

Haku was chained, hands and feet, to the wall. There were fresh bruises all over his body and a gash across his forehead. The creature had clearly been severely beaten. He remained quiet and uncaring of his new visitors for a while, but as a familiar scent reached his nostrils his limp body began to revive. Sniffing he looked up. "Morita. Haku hurt. Haku hurt bad and hungry."

Morita shifted uncomfortably and then waited for a sign of approval from Akira. After seeing him nod Morita began to question Haku. "Haku, tell Morita what happened. How did Takemoto die and where did Battousai go?"

At first it appeared that Haku would not answer but then he began to talk in his own unique fashion.

"Told fleshy Mine. Haku told her, he did. Meany push at Haku, hurt Haku. Morita said eat, Haku said. Girly blood yummy for Haku, want more. But she make Haku see black…no more light for Haku…no more."

After this litany of broken, painful sentences he became unintelligible, simply crooning to himself and mourning his misfortunes. Morita yelled and threatened but could get no information about Takemoto or Battousai.

Akira left the room and motioned Morita to follow after him. "Will we get anything more out of him through torture or harsher beatings?"

"No my Lord, his mind is too far gone to respond to brutality."

"Fine, then have him killed."

Morita's stride faltered for a second but then steadying himself he followed Akira back up to his rooms.

After seating himself comfortably on cushions Akira told Morita to sit down. "What did you make of all that babble?"

"Well it is apparent that Haku fought with Battousai as well and got in a bite or two judging by his comment on yummy blood. But why Battousai didn't kill him then is beyond my understanding."

"That is not suprising since it is now apparent to me that the extent of your understanding is not great," snapped Akira. "What about his references to 'her' and the 'girlie'?"

Morita shrugged, "Haku has never been particularly observant as I'm sure you have noticed by now. He probably just saw the long hair and slight build and assumed Battousai was a woman."

"He does have rather feminine features…" mused Akira.

"Anyways, my Lord the more important point here is that Haku mentioned my name to Battousai during the course of their encounter. If Battousai heard my name in connection with the attacker then…"

"He knows." Akira's face was impenetrable and Morita watched him warily.

"My lord? Might I suggest that-"

"Double the guard inside the fortress. Leave the outer forces unchanged, I don't want to give him any indication that I am against him. I may still be able to salvage my ties to him." Looking dispassionately at Morita he continued, "I'll just have to make a few sacrifices."

* * *

He was livid, more at himself though than at the culprit. While countless forms of possible treachery on her part ran through his head, Battousai silently berated himself for letting his guard down. _I cannot believe I let her seduce me into complacency. Stupid, stupid did you forget what she does for a living? Yes she is definitely fragile and innocent Battousai!_ Then a thought occurred to him. What if her seduction attempt had simply been a method of stalling for more time?

"Who did you contact?" Seeing her confused face he grew even angrier, "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Leaving my sword behind so that I'm defenseless – how many are coming?"

Kaoru struggled to work out his words. "No no I didn't run for help I swear! No one is coming; I didn't leave you, not when you were so badly hurt. For God's sake where would I have gone? I have no idea where we are!"

As Kaoru spluttered out her denials, Battousai advanced and ominous thunder sounded. He grabbed her by the shoulders with a steel grip, unfortunately clenching her wound from Haku's teeth, and shook her mercilessly. Kaoru silently sucked in air trying not to scream from the unbearable pain of having a healing wound ripped open.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that? Especially after our little fiasco back there?" A bitter smile crossed his face. "Oh yes, you are very good at what you do. I bet Kamiya finds it difficult to afford keeping you in bed. I should have made use of your services as well, just to make sure he was getting his money's worth."

Kaoru struggled to cling to consciousness and was too shocked by his violence to comprehend his crude words. Battousai pushed away from her again and did not look her way again. Kaoru felt blood drip down her arm but did nothing to tend to her wound.

* * *

"Sacrifices my lord?"

"Yes Morita, sacrifices. _You_ lied about the identity of the Black Moon's leader. _You_ had me send Battousai after a dead man. _You_ sent two incompetent fools to kill him and now _you_ will suffer the consequences."

_This is not how this was supposed to happen!_, thought Morita frantically. _There has to be some way to fix this!_

_

* * *

_

They were making their way back to where Kaoru had left his sword behind. Kaoru's arm was aching and the glow from her first kiss had long been forgotten. She felt cold from the inside out and her mind was numb. _I do not understand this_. _I just don't understand._

Battousai reached the clearing where the sword had been left. The thunder was getting worse, now accompanied by white streaks of lightening, and threatened heavy rain. Making his way to the tree in the center, Battousai began to search. Kaoru made no move to help him. Looking carefully he noted that she had hidden it under the tall grass by the tree. He strapped it back at his waist and visibly relaxed. Battousai turned around and blanched.

Kaoru's sleeve was soaked through with blood and her face was deathly pale. What struck at him more forcefully though were her eyes. The depth was gone, the sparkle non-existent. Her eyes were dead. _Did I do this?_ he wondered. Battousai felt the urge to go to her and forcefully suppressed it. "Let's get going before your friends show up. I'd prefer to get back as quickly as possible." He growled it out trying to sound uncaring but secretly felt twinges of guilt as he and Kaoru left the clearing and continued on their journey to Akira's fortress.

The two were forced to move slower than usual due to Battousai's injuries, so after a day of traveling they still had not reached their destination and the sky was quickly darkening. Battousai was walking ahead of Kaoru, taking great care not to look back behind him. He told himself that it was because he couldn't stand the sight of the lying wench but on the inside, the small voice had returned. _Can't stand to look at the marks you put on her can you Battousai? _He pushed the thoughts resolutely out of his mind. _Do not be ridiculous. There is simply no reason for me to look at her._ In reality, however, his anger was ebbing away no matter how hard he tried to maintain it. _Damn her eyes!_

* * *

AN: For the next chapter do you think they should go to a cave or akira's fort? please review and give your opinion cuz I am open to either option, of course I'll pick the one that the story needs but still I want to know what you guys think.  



	7. Revelation

Well its been a bit long since my last update, but I have been swamped with work and relatives so I kept forgetting to upload this chapter. Thank You everyone who has reviewed my story, especially the people who have been reviewing every chapter, its really helpful to be able to read your input. Sorry to those who wanted to go to Akira's fort, the cave won out in my mind but dont worry, all things in good time. Next chapter, and mind you no guarantees, should be at the fort. Oh and a while back royal blueKitsune had suggested the inclusion of the Hot Ice (oxymoron?) and Weasel Girl - I had already been considering it but all I will say is "We'll see..."

Disclaimer: None of the RK characters in this story are mine, its a pity too cuz I just added on some new moves to my happy dance and I've been dying to try them out. Maybe next time...

* * *

The heavens opened themselves and a downpour of icy rain covered the forest. Battousai quickly realized that he would need to stop for the night. _We won't be able to go far in this kind of weather._ He changed his direction towards an area where boulders could be seen jutting out off the mountainside. When they came closer a small cave became visible.

Upon entering the cave Battousai quickly found his hidden supply of firewood and built up a fire. Kaoru sat down and tried to warm herself up. Battousai soon joined her, "We'll stay here for the night. Get some rest, I won't be stopping tomorrow till we reach Akira's fortress and I don't want to hear any complaints about you being tired."

She stared into the fire and then stiffened as if gathering her courage. Her mouth opened to speak but Battousai looked away, cutting her off and harshly said, "Go to sleep! I told you I don't want any complaints." Kaoru watched him for a moment, but soon moved to a corner and curled up to sleep. As soon as her breathing evened and he was sure that she wouldn't wake easily, Battousai went over to where Kaoru slept and sat by her. He sighed with relief as he pushed up her sleeve.

_It's almost stopped bleeding._

He brought in rainwater and soaking some cloth he began to bathe her wound, washing off the dried blood gently so that she wouldn't wake up.

_I'm not being kind, _he thought, _I just don't want her to pass out from blood loss; it'll slow me down unnecessarily. _

He did, however, grudgingly admit that had he known of her injury, he would not have shaken the girl quite so hard. Hair fell onto Kaoru's face and he brushed it away, wanting to see her face clearly. Her face while sleeping seemed to radiate innocence to him and his mind raced, thinking back to the day's journey.

_I saw no signs of any people on our trail. Even the place where we rested had been untouched. If she ran to Kamiya, why did she come back? I was helpless then, anyone with a scrap of brains would have attacked then, so why haven't they come?_

He remembered her response to his accusation.

"No, no I didn't run for help I swear!…For God's sake where would I have gone? I have no idea where we are!"

The logic of her statement struck him forcefully.

_Even if she did know where we were,_ _it would have taken great tracking skills to get out of the forest and back, _ _God knows she doesn't have any of those…_

Battousai felt uneasy and confused. He did not like it. When her wound was finally clean and the suppressed guilt had subsided, he noticed that her injury was not what he had expected.

_This is like no sword wound I've ever seen. Hell, I've never seen any weapon that makes a mark like this one, what happened to her?_

Battousai's mind had not been idle during the day's journey. He quickly went over the list of possible attackers he had come up with.

_No one I've heard of leaves a mark like this. It almost looks like…_A look of disgust crossed his face and Battousai proceeded to try and wake his captive. He wanted this explained.

"Wake up wench….I said, Wake UP!"

Kaoru did not stir. Battousai made a noise very much like a growl and bent over her.

_Why does she never listen to me? She should be scared out of her mind by now!_

His first urge was to simply grab her and squeeze till she listened to him. But then he remembered her eyes. Hating himself, he acknowledged that he didn't want to see her so broken. So instead, he reached out to her like before, gently, slowly. His hand reached her face and Kaoru's eyes slowly fluttered open.

_Oh god_… Her eyes, glazed with sleep, made him seriously consider ravishing her till she was fully awake. Unable to tear his own away from her he forced himself to just speak to her instead.

"I have questions for you."

That woke her up. Questions from Battousai had never ended well for Kaoru.

"What happened to you when those men attacked?"

She stared at him, a little afraid to answer. _What if what happened isn't what he wants to hear? I don't think I can take much more if it isn't._

Battousai saw her hesitation and inwardly cursed. _Dammit, **now** she's afraid of me?_

"I need to know who was after me and if they'll send more assassins. I've never seen a wound like yours, and assuming that you got it from one of them, you might be able to give me an idea of who they were."

Seeing that her expression hadn't changed he started to become frustrated "Look there's no wrong answer here, just tell me what happened!"

Kaoru decided then that not answering would probably hurt more than telling him something he didn't like.

"He said his name was Haku."

Battousai waited but Kaoru didn't continue. When he glared at her she shifted a few inches from him; he noticed her move, but didn't say anything. Feeling safer from a distance, she went on,

"I didn't have a bokken so I used a stick instead to fight. He said he was…hungry. I didn't understand what he meant until…" Discomfort passed over her face at the unpleasant memory, "he grabbed my arm and, he…he bit me."

Kaoru looked at Battousai anxiously to see his reaction but could discern no change in his features. In his head though, thoughts were flying.

_What the hell, he bit her? No wonder I couldn't identify a weapon. _

"We had fallen to the ground when he started to talk again. Something about 'Morita' telling him to eat and how-"

"WHAT!" Battousai roared and Kaoru shrank away even more, wincing at his loudness.

"Did you say Morita? Morita told him to eat?" He looked furious.

"That's what Haku said to me before he attacked again." Kaoru spoke quickly now to finish her story. "I used my foot and hand to block his air until he passed out. I didn't kill him, just knocked him out and then I watched you fight until you collapsed. That was all I did."

Battousai simply sat there, his chest heaving as his eyes flashed with fury.

_How dare that sniveling little rat even think of trying to eliminate me! No, it can't be just Morita, he's always been Akira's stooge. I served Akira with loyalty, honesty and he repays me with betrayal?_

In a frighteningly controlled voice he ground out "Did he say anything else to you?"

"No, that was everything." Kaoru was worried now, Battousai didn't seem to be upset with her, but the expression on his face guaranteed that someone else would most certainly suffer.

* * *

"Who's there?" the young guard from earlier in the day called out. Morita stepped out of the shadows in front of him.

The guard relaxed his stance, "Ah Morita-san, its you. Gomen, its my first time on outer duty so I'm a little nervous. Are you going on a mission for Akira-sama?"

Morita looked furtively right and left before striking out at the unsuspecting soldier. The board hit him on the right temple with a thud and he wavered for only a few seconds before dropping to the floor.

_Too easy,_ he gloated as he made his way out of the fortress over the still wet ground. _You'd sacrifice me after I've worked so hard for your victory Akira-sama?_ Morita smiled bitterly,_ I don't think so, I've waited too long for my own glory to give it up for you now. If it was my brains that caused this mess, then I can use them to get us, well me, out of it. We'll see how great your ties to Battousai are after I go through with my next plan. You'll die a dog's death at the hands of your own weapon!_

_

* * *

_

"Ano…" Kaoru hesitantly started. Battousai hadn't moved or spoken since she answered his last question. To Kaoru he appeared to be completely lost in thought. Now he turned and looked at her while reaching for her injured arm.

"Hold still." He traced the skin around the wound lightly with his thumb with a soft feather touch. Kaoru's heart began to beat faster and her breathing became shallow but Battousai only took more clean cloths from his side and began to bind her arm tightly, loosening up only when she winced from a particularly hard tug. "You'll have a nasty scar here. That'll be a bit of a problem in your line of work."

_My line of work? Why would a scar be a problem when teaching swordsmanship? If anything it will bring in more students since I'll look more seasoned as a fighter._

Kaoru found this comment to be much too odd to keep quiet. "What do you mean?"

Battousai looked up, "Well I've never seen a really successful one with anything more disfiguring than a stray hair. You don't think a scar like that would turn off some of your clientele?" He raised an eyebrow and said mockingly with a smirk, "Or are you good enough in bed that Kamiya won't care?"

"In….bed?" Kaoru was shocked.

_Oh my god. He thinks I'm a-a- _Racing through her memory Kaoru remembered things he'd said to her. Things that hadn't made sense or even registered properly in her mind then but now made horrible sense.

"Whatever it was he promised you in return for your…charms…is not worth dying for."

"_Brother? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"_

" I should have made use of your services as well, just to make sure he was getting his money's worth."

Realization hit her, "You think I'm a…whore?" she whispered in disbelief.

Battousai watched as her chest began to heave and his eyes widened with surprise when Kaoru's fists clenched at her side, shaking from the tension she placed in them. Her eyes were alive again, brilliant with a vivid wrath. _She looks ready to take a swing at me._ He felt something unfamiliar bubble up to his mouth and was astonished to find that he wanted to laugh. He quickly cleared his throat and dismissed the laughter, replacing it with sternness.

"Try to use those fists and you'll sorely regret it."

Kaoru's face froze as she recalled herself to her surroundings and remembered exactly whom she was dealing with. This was no wayward student to smack on the head and her arm was an aching reminder of that fact.

A figure stumbled into the cave breaking the tension and Battousai leapt to his feet, ready to draw his sword.

"Battousai, Battousai, thank god I found you! There is great treachery afoot, you must hear me out!"

Battousai stared dispassionately at him. "Morita."

* * *

Just in case anyone was wondering, I when I wrote, "ravishing her" I meant like, kiss her very passionately, overwhelm her – that sort of thing. I was reading over what I wrote and I was like, "wait, someone might think he was going to…well… rape her" and I'm telling you right now, he wouldn't even consider it. Bats is too good in my badly titled story (is it too late to change it? I wasn't sure where I would go with the story at first so I just picked something generic) to have to resort to something low like that – he doesn't have a problem with killing women when he has to, but he doesn't violate them. Plus he's hot enough that he wouldn't need to force a woman….sigh…

Oh and sorry that nothing huge (other than Kaoru FINALLY putting two and two together, people have uncanny abilities to block out what they dont want to hear) happened in this chapter, but it was necessary to plant the seeds of my plan for the rest of the action part of the story and to make Bats feel guilty for the romantic part. I would love to hear from anyone who has read this so please review.


	8. Crumbling Habits

I know its been a really long time since I've updated, but if you knew how messed up my life is right now you'd probably be surprised that I got out even a sentence. But I've never finished a single story in my entire life and I'm determined to (hopefully) not give up this time, regardless of what's going on. Things might just go really slowly instead, so if you don't see anything for awhile its not that I'm slacking off, I swear :) 

Thank you everyone who reviewed, it really does wonders for my self esteem, and its especially helpful in making me sit down to finish up that one inevitable yucky paragraph in each chapter that never seems to be quite right. I actually wrote this chapter at least 3 times (they don't give me much to do at work), so if its still off or not so good just smile, nod, and spout me off some good advice k?

Whoops, in all my ramblings I nearly forgot! – RK characters aren't mine, everyone else is, though I do seem to be killing them all slowly chapter by chapter, and I have nothing more to say on the subject for the time being (mostly cuz everyone around me at work is giving me funny looks- better start acting busy)

* * *

_Should I kill him now, or wait and watch him squirm?_ Battousai silently debated the two options as Kaoru looked over at the caller. 

_Morita? Is that who Haku was talking about?_

Battousai said nothing, still undecided and the silence stretched, heavy with discomfort and tension. Desperate to fill the void, Morita rushed into his deceptive spiel.

"It's Akira-sama, he's gone mad with power! There's no telling what he'll do or who he'll turn against next. After all these years I can't- "

Battousai tuned out his words like he would the buzz of an annoying fly. _Alright, definitely kill him – at least then he'll shut up!_ He took his sword out in a slow, careful motion. Morita, foolishly caught up in his implausible story of treachery, did not notice at first, but as Battousai came closer there was no way to mistake the manslayer's intent.

"What are you doing Battousai? P-Put your sword away…heh…heh" he giggled nervously, trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably. "There's no need for that, I brought no one with me and I'm unarmed!"

When Battousai continued to move forward, Morita could no longer maintain even a pretense of calm. He began to scramble backwards seeking to make distance between himself and the murderous look in Battousai's eyes. "You wouldn't dare to harm me! I'm Akira-sama's most favored-" Morita tripped over a rock and fell to the floor. He continued to try and crawl away, "I- I'm…I'm under Akira-sama's protection, you swore loyalty – have you no honor?"

"Akira-sama's protection? Loyalty?" Battousai chuckled menacingly, "Weren't you just saying how unstable and traitorous he was? Maybe I misheard you," he tested his sword in sharp swipes near Morita's neck, "I could have sworn you just said that he had turned against his allies. Wasn't that what you came all the way out here to warn me of?"

"No, Battousai, no you misunderstood; I was just-"

Battousai was no longer in the mood to listen to his babbling, and with eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, his voice cut through the air as his sword had moments before. "I am well aware of what you were 'just' trying to do. There was no need for you to rush out here Morita, I was going to come visit both you and your precious Akira-sama to discuss his recent…activities. But of course since you have come to me instead, I suppose I need not wait to exact my payment."

"Your payment?" Morita squeaked out. "What do you mean?"

"Well, with all these years of loyal service, I think I deserve some form of compensation, don't you?"

"But…but you already asked for-"

"Oh I'm sure Akira would not begrudge me a small additional parting gift. After all, he did try to have me killed" Battousai's eyes flared here with cold anger. "- but I'll take that up with him later. For now I'll just content myself with you, Morita."

Realization swirled through Morita and knowing that he was going to die, he consoled himself with the thought that he alone would not suffer the consequences of his treachery. Battousai, thought to be dangerous when simply killing on orders, was oozing murderous thoughts with every breath. .

As Kaoru watched in shock, Battousai swiped his sword in a deadly motion and took Morita's head. It rolled past her and out of the cave, trailing blood behind as she shrank away in horror. Battousai then proceeded to dump the body in the woods. He returned to find that his captive had gone from terrified to reproachful.

"You didn't have to kill him; was clearly no real threat to you anymore." Kaoru was dismayed by Battousai's hasty action.

Somewhat gratified by his revenge and willing to tolerate her questions for the time being, he raised an eyebrow and answered in a flippant tone. "What difference does it make if he's dead or alive? If he was of any use to the world, he would have been able to save himself from my sword."

"You say it so casually as if his life had no value. A sword should be used to protect people, not condemn them to an unjust death!" Kaoru's voice trembled as she attempted to control her outrage.

Battousai's face sobered as he walked over and kneeled before her, taking her chin in his hand. He applied force until she looked up into his eyes. His expression was unreadable.

"Swordsmanship is to kill people. This is an absolute truth. Any other nonsense about protecting people is just some glorified ideal that could only be believed by those who have never stained their hands with blood. Accept this and you might live to see another day."

Kaoru stared at him defiantly, disregarding his closeness.

She whispered, "I could never live on the spilt blood of others, how can you?"

His jaw slackened and he paled slightly. Kaoru's question had come too close to old wounds and Battousai's tolerant attitude was now gone.

Letting go of her chin, he lashed out, "What does a whore understand of blood or death? All you need know is how to spread your-"

That was the final straw. She could suffer through the indignity of being dragged around the forest, she could deal with nearly being eaten alive; she could even get over his violent attitude, but she'd be damned if she let him slander her in this way.

Accepting that Battousai would either beat or kill her for her what she was about to do, Kaoru disregarded all caution and control. She shouted, letting him know exactly what she was thinking,

"Insufferable bastard! How dare you speak to me like that? I have never let a man touch me for love or money and you sit there and you treat me like a – you treat me like-" Kaoru was so outraged she couldn't get anymore words out and trembled uncontrollably.

_Let him come and kill me now, I'll come back from death and haunt him to his grave!_

She couldn't hold back her tears of frustion as she waited for him to strike her or pull out his sword. But Battousai didn't move. He sat frozen in front of Kaoru, too shocked to retaliate. It vaguely occurred to him that no woman had ever dared to so much as raise her voice to him before, let alone insult him in any way.

_I should be angry now, shouldn't I?_

But he stared at her with wide eyes watching tears roll down her face. His hand itched to move and this time he didn't deny himself. Battousai reached out thinking,

_- What the hell is wrong with me? - _

and to Kaoru's surprise, wiped the wetness from her cheeks. Kaoru looked at him in confusion and opened her mouth to speak but Battousai stopped her, saying, "We are leaving now." He walked out of the cave and after staring blankly for a few moments at the space he had left behind, Kaoru followed.

* * *

Battousai led her through the last mile before the fort in quiet, silently working out what years of bitterness and cynicism told him he should feel. 

_Virgin or whore? I don't know which she is and I don't care. She's my ticket into Akira's fort and that is all that matters about her._

Ignoring the discomfort that often results from lying to oneself, Battousai turned his attention back to the task at hand. The wench had been right, he hadn't had any real reason behind killing Morita other than petty revenge. His true target was hidden behind the towering stone walls ahead of him. Setting his resolve Battousai vowed,

_You'll go to hell tonight Akira. Straight to hell._

_

* * *

_I paraphrased/added on to a bit from the anime in the Bats/Kaoru conflict, in case anyone was wondering. I kinda wanted to do a showdown with Bats, Akira, and Morita together but...if I was Morita, I would have snuck out right then and there cuz who knows what Akira might do to me to save himself. Maybe 2, possibly 3 more chapters I think. Please Review!


	9. The Price of Honor

Guess who is now a full 17 years old? Yup, you got it, its me! Sunnykh is officially 17, sigh we grow so fast don't we…. Well in celebration (even though it was over a week ago) I have updated! Muahahaha I'm almost done with this, and unless I completely change my ideas, only 1-2 more chapters to go!

Thank You Reviewers, You guys are amazingly helpful in making me get over my laziness to write!

Disclaimer: No RK people belong to me, just the other guys - I felt sad that almost all of my characters were dead so I made a few more :)

* * *

The news of Morita's departure had reached Akira a few hours ago and anger had already faded as he began to plan a strategy. _I need to know what Battousai knows! What has Morita told him? _

He began pacing through the room. _Can I still bluff my way out of this mess? No, Battousai cannot be fooled with petty tricks or lies; this is what Morita never understood._

Stopping, Akira turned to the window overlooking the dark forests as his face hardened decisively._ I did not gain this position of power by cowering before my opponents. _"It is time I showed Japan that _I_ am the final force to be reckoned with, not some overrated murderer!"

_Let him try and do his worst with legions of soldiers and my own sword opposing him._

_

* * *

_

Gossip in Akira's forces was the prime source of entertainment when there was no fighting to be had. Though hardened by the carnage and battles fought under Akira's banner, the soldiers were little better than nosy old women when it came to rumors and personal matters. When young Takeda had been found with a bruised head and broken ego, rumors flew through every rank and division.

"I heard it was a spy dressed as Morita-san trying to assassinate Akira-sama," a guard whispered conspiratorially to his comrade whom quickly attempted to correct him. "No, no, you have it all wrong – Morita-san is the spy; I heard from Yuuichi in the 3rd Division that he is in league with the Oniwabanshu!"

"Hmmph!" A snort was heard from a wizened old soldier in the corner. "You youngsters have no idea of what is going on do you?" The soldiers turned towards him to listen. "If my eyes and ears have not deceived me, you may not live to see the end of this night."

"What do you mean?" The guards had paled considerably. The old man was well known around the fort for his ability to get inside information on Akira's dealings and had built up quite a reputation for being reliable over the past thirty years or so.

"Fools! There is greater peril underfoot than spies or a little knock on the head. It is no coincidence that Battousai has been to see Akira-sama and not yet returned. I have been listening quite closely this past week and mark my words, when he comes there will be bloodshed. It was not his capacity for mercy that earned Battousai repute."

As if in answer to this prophecy, a guard nearby was at that very moment opening the gates to allow entrance to the red-haired assassin.

"Inform Akira that I am here immediately," he ordered. Battousai looked back at the woman following him and then continued, "Tell him I've brought him a present."

* * *

A soldier marched into the room, looking anxiously at his lord. "Akira-sama," he murmured reverently as he bowed low before the elder man. 

"Yes, Yamada what is it?"

Yamada was startled that Akira-sama actually knew his name but nevertheless managed to convey his message. "M-my Lord, Battousai has returned and is waiting in the practice halls with a present for your lordship."

Akira's heart sunk to his stomach and slowly made its way back up. He took a deep breath, _It's time. _

As Yamada bowed again and began to leave, Akira stopped him. "Wait! What is this 'present' you speak of?"

Yamada looked slightly uneasy as he thought of the two younger sisters he had left at home. "I believe, Akira-sama, that Battousai has brought you a woman." Akira stared. "Are you sure?" he asked incredulously.

"I am most certain, my lord." Yamada bowed and left the room.

_A woman? What sort of game are you playing at Battousai?_

_

* * *

_

Battousai led Kaoru into the training hall where swords and various other sorts of weaponry lined the walls. Soldiers practicing their techniques quickly in front of the withering glare from Battousai's eyes. He pointed to the back corner, "Stand there and stay behind me, understand?" Kaoru nodded and moved. When he said nothing more she asked, "What will you do?"

Minutes passed in silence and Kaoru thought he would not answer her. But then he turned around, smiling bitterly and replied, "What I do best."

She felt something twist inside of her at these words. She had seen him as a monster, cruel and uncaring, but so too had she seen another side of him. The man who she had soothed during a feverish night, who had kissed her and wiped her tears; that man was standing in front of her. Yes, he was Hitokiri Battousai, but- _I can not bring myself to hate you._

Kaoru heard the sounds of men approaching, marching in step. Every step drained what courage she might have found to voice the feelings that confused even her. In that last moment that they were left alone, their eyes met, connecting them for that one fleeting moment. But then it was gone and the link broke leaving only the reality of the soldiers entering the room.

Battousai turned his eyes away from her_. There is nothing there for you, _he told himself, _Your life, your focus is strapped to your side – Draw it and claim your rightful revenge!_

"So you decided to return Battousai?" The words echoed in and were soon followed by Akira. He positioned himself in front of his soldiers and locked gazes with his former weapon in a silent battle of wills.

Kaoru looked warily from Akira to Battousai. The tension between the two men was sending chills through her body.

"We have unfinished business." Battousai stated evenly. His eyes did not waver.

"Do we really? Business? And here I thought you came here to kill me." Akira gestured towards where Battousai gripped the hilt of his sword.

"I did, but first I intend to keep my word. I owe you a life."

_Owes me a life? _Confused, Akira moved and looked past Battousai to where Kaoru stood. "What is it that you speak of Battousai?"

"Kamiya Sanosuke. The information you gave me was faulty and I was not able to kill him. I did, however, bring you back the woman I found at his house." Akira stared for a moment, then gave a small smile and spoke, "So this is your present?" He looked again at Kaoru taking her in from head to toe while she shivered under his intrusive appraisal. "Well far be it for me to refuse such a gift." Akira gestured to a soldier and the soldier quickly took hold of a shocked Kaoru and began to drag her out of the room.

Kaoru struggled at first but in her weakened state she knew she could not break away. She looked to Battousai in horror, her eyes beseeching him not to allow this. Surely he would save her.

But Battousai stood stoically, and though his grip on his sword tightened, he made no move to help her. Kaoru's eyes became orbs of despair and disappointment, _Why, _she thought, _Why are you doing this?_

Her gaze was like a lance shooting through his heart, _For God's sake do not look at me like that; I cannot bear it._ Torn, Battousai watched until she disappeared through the doorway.

Steeling himself against his guilt, he began to speak, "Your interrogators should be able to get information of Kamiya's whereabouts fr-" Battousai was interrupted by the booming sound of Akira's laughter escaping him.

"Kamiya? Kamiya Sanosuke? Battousai, did Morita tell you nothing?"

Battousai warily watched the soldiers from the corner of his eye as they began to fan out across the room. "What do you mean?" He began to move slowly in an arc around Akira.

"You fool, Kamiya was killed months ago; you have been hunting a corpse!" Akira continued to snicker; "I don't know where you got that girl from, but since you've brought her to me, I'm sure I can make good use of her tonight. In the meantime though, it should be just as entertaining to watch you die." The soldiers moved closer to Battousai drawing their swords while still more soldiers appeared at the doorway, ready to fight. "You should have killed me the moment I stepped into the room, Battousai. Your pathetic devotion to honor just took away your best chance at survival."

* * *

Yugata Tenshi: Yes he's OOC, if I remember correctly in the OVA's he was actually quite polite/quiet but if he was in character I wouldn't have much of a story, ne? 

royal blueKitsune: so I did get the quote right? I was feeling too lazy to go watch the anime to check it, hehe

Theblackdemoness: lol don't worry, I totally agree, they can be terrifying & cute at the same time and Thank U for the cookies!


	10. And It Begins

Hey! I know it has been quite a while (like a year ne?) but I figured late was better than just leaving things hanging. I hope someone will still be willing to read this story and maybe (please) review - I'll try to finish up the story altogether in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters - everyone else is mine!

* * *

Kaoru walked in silence behind the soldier through the bustling outdoor enclosure of the compound. The soldier apparently didn't expect any trouble from his captive for he seemed determined not to look back at her. The thought crossed her mind that she could turn and walk away right then and there and the man probably would not even notice.

_But why bother?_

The only person she could even hope to look to for help had abandoned her to be raped and, she assumed, eventually killed. Besides, even if the soldier in front of her didn't see her, there were plenty of men milling about to catch her before she could escape.

As Kaoru dispassionately scanned her surroundings she noted with surprise that a girl, _My age? No, too young_, was standing across the enclosure watching her. Encouraged by the first sight of a female Kaoru had seen in days, she parted her lips to call out. But just as the words formed in her parched throat a soldier walked past, blocking her line of sight. When he had gone, there was no sign of the girl anywhere.

Kaoru quickly looked from side to side for any indication that she hadn't been the only one to see the girl, but the men were all bent on their individual tasks. _Am I losing my mind?_

At the sound of a throat clearing she came back from her confused musings to find that the soldier leading her had stopped already and she had altogether passed him by several strides.

"This way," he gestured towards a nearby door, not quite looking at her, but instead gazing past her to the space behind her shoulder. However, as he turned his eyes flickered up and for a brief moment Kaoru found both pity and worry in his gaze. _For me?_ she wondered.

He led her through the silent corridors, passing several large, immaculate rooms, to finally stop at a richly decorated and, in Kaoru's opinion, totally out of place, room. As she tried not to show her disgust at the grossly overdone lavishness the soldier informed her, "You'll wait here until…" He stopped, not knowing quite how to phrase what he knew awaited her.

Kaoru noticed that he was very young, remembered his pity, and kindly interrupted "until I'm needed."

"Uh, yes, exactly. Exactly." His relief was apparent and he continued with greater confidence, "Until then, don't leave this room." He began to leave but then stopped and blurted out, "My name is Yamada, inform me if you are in need of anything while you wait." Kaoru warily nodded her assent and he left, closing the door behind him.

Left on her own, Kaoru sat in silence trying not to think of her betrayer and failing miserably. She wanted so badly to loathe him, to curse him. Everything that had happened so far had been entirely his fault. He had wrenched her from her peaceful, albeit boring, existence and had discarded her in the worst possible situation. But instead of the red hate she so badly wanted to feel, a dark gloom clenched at her heavy heart.

Kaoru watched the door, hoping against hope that any moment a red blur would burst through and sweep her away. But nothing of the sort happened and when she felt tears pricking at her eyelids, Kaoru decided she had had enough.

She hadn't been raised to play the damsel in distress and quite frankly being hurt and broken hearted was exhausting.

_Who the hell does he think he is "gifting" me away to some pervert and then not even having the decency to come and save_ _me? If you won't rescue me, then I'll rescue myself!_

* * *

Battousai inwardly cursed himself as he watched the ranks close in on him. He quickly calculated with his experienced eye what the odds of him beating the lot of them were and knew they weren't in his favor. 

Meanwhile Akira continued to taunt his former vassal, "It will be my pleasure to watch you die Battousai."

"Watch? Even now, surrounded by your men, you still don't have the courage to fight me head on Akira?" sneered Battousai.

Akira's face turned purple-red as he spluttered in indignation. "I-I"

"Come Akira, why watch me die when you could kill me with your own hands?" he cajoled. _If I can kill Akira, his men will fall apart._

Akira wavered for a moment, lost in visions of glory, but he soon came to his senses. "Hmmph! I'm not taking any more chances. Men, attack!"

They began marching towards Battousai. He simply shrugged his shoulders and launched out on the offensive. He swung his sword, severing limbs and necks with every blow. Battousai slowly worked his way into a corner where his back would be covered and only a few could approach him at a time.

As each man fell, more and more came to take their place. The men in the back watched uneasily as their comrades died before their eyes, wondering how long they had left to live. The survival instinct had taken over Battousai's mind and he felt neither pain nor fatigue as the battle raged on.

* * *

After a cursory glance at the room to locate any possible weaponry, Kaoru wrenched a large, decorative disc off of the wall. Ignoring the fleeting moment of guilt, she positioned herself behind the door and called out, "Is anyone there? Yamada-san? I need some help." 

She waited and sure enough he opened the door and walked right into the room. He stared in some confusion at the seemingly empty room. "Wh-where are y-"

Kaoru leapt out from behind the door and smacked him across the head with the heavy disc. Yamada fell to the floor unconscious and after checking to make sure he wasn't grievously injured, Kaoru ran out of the room and straight into a small lithe form.

"Hey!" it yelled. "What's the idea knocking me down like that? I've a good mind not to save you after all!"

Kaoru stared in shock at the girl she had seen for a split second outside. The girl got up from the floor groaning, pushing her long braid behind her back. "Whew you really got me there." She reached out, offering Kaoru a hand and pulled her up. "Come on, we have to get going before someone finds out you escaped."

The girl began dragging Kaoru through the building towards the door she had first entered through. "Wait," gasped Kaoru, "who are you?"

Without missing a step, the girl turned back with a huge smile, "I'm Misao, pleased to meet you!"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and scolded me for not updating - you totally guilted me into continuing this story, Oh and It's my BIRTHDAY! -well it will be in like 14 minutes :) close enough right? 


End file.
